Present approaches electrified locks suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting mode selection, power consumption, and others. For example, certain standards and certifications dictate that an electric locking system operate in a fail-secure mode. In the fail-secure mode, the lock must remain locked, or transition from an unlocked state to the locked state in the event of power failure. Certain consumers, however, prefer locking systems operable in a fail-safe mode. In the fail-safe mode, the lock must remain unlocked, or transition from the locked state to the unlocked state in the event of power failure.
Certain conventional systems provide fail-safe and/or fail-secure functionality by utilizing a solenoid including a plunger movable between locking and unlocking positions. When power is applied to the solenoid, the plunger extends, causing the system to change locking states. When power is removed, a spring returns the plunger to its original position, and the lock returns to its idle state.
When such conventional systems are operating in the fail-secure mode, the solenoid is normally not energized, and the plunger is spring-biased to a locking position. To unlock the lock, power is supplied to the solenoid for a predetermined amount of time, moving the plunger to an unlocking position against the force of the spring. Once the power is cut, the spring returns the plunger to the locking position. Because providing electricity to the solenoid unlocks the system, the fail-secure mode is occasionally referred to as an electric unlocking (EU) mode.
When such conventional systems are operating in the fail-safe mode, the solenoid is constantly energized to retain the plunger in a locking position. To unlock the lock, the power is removed from the solenoid for a predetermined amount of time, during which time a biasing spring moves the plunger to an unlocking position. Because providing electricity to the solenoid locks the system, the fail-safe mode is occasionally referred to as an electric locking (EL) mode.
In addition to the relatively high cost of solenoids, the requirement that power be continuously applied to retain the plunger in the locking or unlocking position makes such conventional systems inefficient and costly to operate. There is a need for the unique and inventive locking apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.